MCW SuperSunday (1991)
'''MCW SuperSunday '''in 1991 by Minnesota Championship Wrestling pay-per-view show is held. This show of 1991 is the first PPV show. In addition, the company organizes MCW is the first PPV show. Show in Omaha, NE was held in the state. Watch the show from the arena audience was 1,199. Next year SuperSunday 1992 were made. Background Dated January 14, 1991 in All Star Wrestling show, MCW World Heavyweight Championship against Kokina Maximus to pass into the hands which had managed to destroy all opponents. Dated February 18, 1991 in All Star Wrestling show the contendership match, Kamala defeated Scott Hall and has been competing in for Kokina Maximus. However, in previous weeks, Kamala, was in conflict with John Nord. Nord, although unwillingly well, Kamala had now become the number one rival for the belt. In previous years, the American Wrestling Association recognizes the company that Scott Hall on February 4, 1991 at All Star Wrestling show following a shocking comeback came through and enter the ring Mr. Saito had attacked. Hall, he had broken his back to his country, the flag of Japan. Explain why it was that in the next week. Hall of foreigners in the American wrestling should be replaced. In particular, therefore, Mr. Saito had front. Hall, Mr. Saito appear with him in a way that matches won and it felt superiority. Indeed, on February 18, 1991 at All Star Wrestling show would change everything. In this show, Scott Hall, winner of the MCW SuperSunday show the MCW World Heavyweight Championship will be entitled to leave the game in a match Kamala lost. During this match, Mr. Saito came to the entrance of the match was followed from there. If Hall was unaware of it. Saito at the end of the match, Kamala congratulate Hall Saito saw it and saw it as the cause of defeat. Just at that moment SuperSunday and challenged him for the match was set for the night. AWA since the time of MCW World Tag Team Champions The Trooper and DJ Peterson, who were hostile to them since January, Mike Enos and Wayne Bloom (Destruction Crew) belts frequently have protected against binary. Enos and Bloom, arches were ambitious for. But somehow they did not beat them in the championship game. Enos and Bloom some single comes out on top in the match, but they did not change this result. Dated February 4, 1991 at All Star Wrestling show, DJ Peterson and The Trooper, Ken Patera and Brad Rheingans (The Olympians) belts would protect against. At the end of the match came with Enos and Bloom chairs Peterson and Trooper attacked. In this way, Patera and Rheingans new MCW World Tag Team Champions were. Enos and Bloom after that game, did not neglect to attack the new champions. Just two weeks later organized a three-way tag team match in the middle of the belt is the new champions won the match. In the match, Enos and Bloom were heavily involved with Peterson and Trooper. Thus, Patera and Rheingans were forced to protect their belt. In the following days the enemy quartet, MCW SuperSunday agreed not to show a revenge match. Peterson and Trooper lost due to their belts were rightly blame them. Enos and Bloom has accepted the duel by responding to it. It is a little longer than a year holds MCW Women's Championship with the title Candi Divine, began an ambitious 1991. Divine, until that day had kept his belt cheating in games galore. Dated January 21, 1991 in All Star Wrestling show their work did not go as you want. 9 minutes into the match still plenty Diva did the trick but the referee did not miss it. Prevention of fraud, after all, is in a time rift that night Wendi Richter won the belt from him. In the following days, the new women's wrestling company was involved in Baby Doll event. The trio, made some time between the match and as a result the new champion to defend his belt as in Richter MCW SuperSunday show a three-way match is set. In Matches (Kick-off) - Rob Zakowski came to the first match in the company. This match brought the show 55% rating. 1 - Baby Doll is struggling too much to win the match but lose the match by eating facebuster from Richter. This match brought the show 52% rating. 2 - MCW World Tag Team Championship which causes them to lose the title of Mike Enos and Wayne Bloom wants to take revenge on DJ Peterson and The Trooper duo. At the end of this match enjoyable Trooper, Enos key finding "The Pinch" throwing. This match brought the show 76% rating. At backstage - Scott Hall backstage promo cuts. Saito tonight and then finish the job that all of Japan is talking about. U.S. citizens who do not support him as a traitor proclaims. He returned on behalf of the company to recover from strangers, he says. This segment of the show brought 81% rating. 3 - John Nord match spinebuster and adds to team up with a big boot. Match the mood for a squash match goes anyway. The Lumberjacks are given the message that active again. This match brought the show 45% rating. At backstage - There are behind the scenes Kamala and Paul Ellering. Ellering, Kamala's company evolved from the degradation of all the plans and promo stops talking. These nights are very confident they will seize the main belt. This segment of the show brought 62% rating. 4 - MCW World Tag Team champions Ken Patera and Brad Rheingans a match set to showcase their talent. The only difference squash match lasts a little longer. They're protecting their belts. This match brought to the show a 49% rating. 5 - In last week's All Star Wrestling, Scott Hall show contender match Kamala lost and congratulated him after the game to see that Mr. Saito had cut her bill. As a result dual meet on this show, and Hall has achieved in the end by making key finding Hallbust superiority. This match brought the show 76% rating. 6 - The referee is staying at when you get hit in the face and can not focus the game for a while. Meanwhile, John Nord core mingle and big boot strikes to Kamala. Thus defeating his opponent the chance to defend his belt at Maximus finds. This match brought the show 61% rating.